The goal for this project is to maximize the NCI?s ability to facilitate significant achievements in cancer control and population sciences through strategic communication. Communication activities cut across all our programs with a goal of greater integration and enhancement of cross-cutting scientific areas, including implementation science, cancer survivorship, and health disparities. Part of what contributes to DCCPS?s effectiveness is the breadth of activities undertaken. These include dissemination of research results and resources, reports of progress on major initiatives, and the provision of health information to health professionals, practitioners, and the public. It is important to maintain the high standard set for the type of services that are provided, as well as meet the need to communicate about science and initiatives to new and expanding audiences. NCI must continue to promote and communicate cancer control and population-based interventions in a way that meets the needs of and is accessed by a variety of constituent populations.